chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Kid (Radical Dreamers)
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| Kid is the leading heroine of . On the outside, Kid presents herself as fun-loving, carefree, and fearless. Serge notes, however, that this personality is a facade; deep within, Kid broods over the death of her sister and surrogate mother, Lucca. She speaks with an Australian accent, which Serge says she commandeered due to her love of travel and adventure and includes colloquialisms like "mate" and "bugger" into her speech. Of the three thieves playable in the game, she is the only one that never, at any point in the game, faces the player directly. Appearance With a braided blond ponytail, Kid wears a green skirt and a red top. Boots and gloves in shades of brown accompany the ensemble as well. Her eyes are blue, she smiles often, and her cheeks show a perpetual blush. All of which Serge notes with affectionate detail. In Combat Equal parts foolhardy and reckless, Kid is first to jump into action on the battlefield. Her favored techniques include charging an enemy with unarmed assaults, usually in the form of hi-jump kicks, and subsequently stabbing creatures in the eyes with her knife. No magical affinities are displayed by her in-game. After battles, Kid convinces Serge his wounds are petty (see quote above). Storyline .]]Orphaned as a child, Kid is found and adopted by Lucca, a mechanics genius. She spent much of her early life in the care of Lucca, who often played a song for her and sometimes talked about the Flame and a deceased friend (probably Crono; Lucca noted that she wanted the Frozen Flame to be placed near his grave). During this time, Lucca works on reconstructing Chrono Triggers similar to the one presented by Gaspar, Guru of Time. One such prototype ends up in Kid's possession before she sets out on her adventures. Kid is actually the incarnation of Schala. When the Ocean Palace destroyed the Kingdom of Zeal, Schala was consumed by Lavos and became the Dream Devourer. Schala felt tremendous guilt and sorrow over her actions, and the Frozen Flame picked up on these emotions and recreated her as Kid and sent her to an era much later in history. In Riddel's Room, Kid finds a music box. When the box was opened, she started crying. The song that plays is the one Lucca sang to her when she was young. After the final confrontation with Lynx in Viper Manor, Kid learns that Lynx allured her to the location to unite the Chrono Trigger with the Frozen Flame and exploit its conjoined power. Kid responds by shattering the Chrono Trigger, which transports her, Serge, and Gil to an alternate dimension. There, she discovers that she is the incarnation of Schala. Unlike the Kid from , with whom this character is very similar, she embraces her identity as Schala and flees the Manor with her brother, Gil (whose real name is Janus), leaving Serge behind. However, should the player take too long to make the game's final choice (both available options will result in the same ending, but delaying too long will result in a different turn of events), Lynx will stab Kid, who will, in what appear to be her final moments, take an unidentified object from her pocket, after which the screen will briefly flash before fading to black, followed by the credits. It is probable that she used the some or all of her gunpowder supply in an attempt to kill Lynx along with herself, and, as a side effect, most likely Serge and Gil. However, it is unclear whether or not she is successful. This possible sequence will still result in the game registering the standard ending in the player's record of completed endings. Relationship with Serge in the ending credits.]] delves deeply into the apparent romance between Serge and Kid, deeper even than counterpart cares to go. Several times throughout the story, Serge mentions how adorable Kid looks either when angry, when sad, or when in battle. As the elevator in the Ballroom transports the crew to Lynx's sanctuary, Kid has a revelation about how she throws up facades instead of showing people her true identity. Serge mentions he wanted to kiss her then, but does not. He also mentions this is the first time he saw Kid's true-self and he found it beautiful. Aside from this one rather touching moment, the two share a love-hate relationship. Kid is critical of Serge, both in battle and out, but she is quick to congratulate him when deserved--to which he eagerly absorbs. When Serge does something undesirable, Kid usually responds by punching, slapping, or kicking him. Due to the death of Lucca, Kid's emotions have hardened and she duly abandons emotional ties for fear of losing someone close again. She recovers from this when she discovers her identity as Schala, but it is unknown whether she finds Serge to renew the romance. At the finale of , the player learns that Serge's grandson is reading the story aloud to the player. This child may be the product of Kid and Serge. Category:Female Characters Category:Radical Dreamers Characters